Sonic has a RANDUMB day
by LOL12XD13
Summary: The day just comes out of nowhere and it all started with an opinion. We do not own the characters in the story. SEGA,Team Sonic and Archie do, but we wish we did.DX Rated T for safety. Some rated M
1. Shadow's Wallet

Shadow's Wallet

"Man, out of all the sonic games. I can't believe we got the lowest rates! I told you we should of went with gangster stuff. I knew we should of went with gangster Gaia" Sonic said frustrated.

"Brother I can't tell you how wrong you are!" Chip disagreed.

Sonic disapproved. "Shut it don't want to hear it."

Chip goes in the corner crying.

Shadow walks up upset. "Where's that stupid Chihuahua!"

Sonic comes between them. "Whoa Shadow, hold your horses! What did chip do to you?"

Shadow points at Chip. "First I own no horses and second THAT MUTADED CHIHUAHUA STOLE MY GREEN EMERALD!"

Sonic turned around shocked only to find Chip gone. "Chip why did you- huh? Chip where'd you go, buddy?" Sonic phone rings Live and Learn for Sonic's ringtone. "Y'ello"

Chip is only the phone tossing the green chaos emerald up and down at the pawn shop. "Hey Um .. Sonic how much is a … green emerald, um you know worth?"

"Chip!" Your not suppose to steal stuff especially from Shadow." Sonic told Chip disapprovingly.

"Shadow should have found a better place than his wallet." Chip explained.

Sonic suddenly bust into a fit of laughter and turns to Shadow. "Ha! You use a wallet. Wait till I tell Amy."

Shadow puts his hands up. "Please don't!"

"I don't get? Why is it bad to have a wallet?" Chip said confused.

"Hold on Chip, I have to call Amy." Sonic puts Chip on hold and dials Amy's phone number.

Amy's ring tone is Follow Me for Sonic on her contacts. "Hey, Sonikku!"

"Guess what!" Sonic yelled excitingly. "Shadow uses a wallet instead of his butt hole."

Amy bust out in a fit of laughter. "Wait, I'm going to go tell Cream!" Amy dials creams phone number. "Cream, Shadow has a… a-a WALLET! Ha, ha, ha!"

Cream, fake laughs. "Oh, ha that's-that's pretty funny ha." Sighs and hangs up and looks at her new wallet.

Vanilla yells, "Cream! Vector is coming over!"

Cream screamed (that rhyme) a scared girly, girly, girly scream

Vanilla held her ears. "MY EARS! MY CUTE EARS!"

************************************************************************

Sonic stares at Shadow while sweating nervously. "Shadow, um, c-calm down. I mean at least it's not on YouTube, hehehe." Sonic's ringtone rings Live and Learn. "Y'ello?"

Jet, tries to calm himself down. "Ha, ha! You … Have-Have … SHADOW HAS A WALLET!" ROTFL.

Sonic: "How'd you find out! Um… I mean –"

"YouTube, duh." Jet said like a preppy girl.

Sonic **hangs up terrified**

"What did Jet, say!" Shadow said anxiously.

Sonic panicked. "He said … um, he said Shadow is the awesomest on YouTube!"

************************************************************************  
Please read and review

To be continue…

KBzero and PaNizNi


	2. O'l Switcharoo

The Ol' switch-a-roo

Shadow stares at Sonic. "Sonic, someday in gonna get you, just someday..." Shadow's phone rings the ringtone I Am All of me. "WHAT DO WANT?!"

Cream was on the other end. "Hey baby"

Shadow blushes at the fact he yelled at his girlfriend "OH, hi."

Cream asks, "Shadow is it true that you have wallet?"

Shadow put Cream on hold, **"I HATE YOU, SONIC!"** Gets back on the phone, "Now Cream... don't talk to me for a week." Shadow then hangs up quickly.

******************************************************

Cream sighs, "He must be having one of his 'episodes'. Better go check on him. Bye Vanilla." Cream covers mouth quickly.

Vanilla's eyes dilate, "WHAT! Did you say, DEAR?!" Vanilla says crazily.

Cream panics, "Um, ah, um, BYE!" and ran out the house slamming the door.

"GET BACK HERE,**NOW!!!!!!" Vanilla voice **echoes through the world like hell was coming.

******************************************************

Shadow was running after Sonic. "I'M GONNA BET YOU SO BAD YO-AAAGGGHHH! Fear mu-much greater than my own devilishly handsome stare. It's it's-it's-it's-"

Sonic stops and looks at Shadow and asks, "What happened, Shadow. I've never seen you like this, excepted when you having flash backs about Maria and why do you keep saying 'it's'?"

"It's........." Close up on his lips and he whispers. "Vanilla."

Sonic has a heart attack and passes out.

Shadow panics too, "Holy freedom fries! I'm......alone..."

Tails sudden pops up out of nowhere. " Hi Shad-WHAT HAPPENED TO SONIC!"

Shadow explains to Tails that, "I-he had a heart attack and passed out."

Tails goes Japanese fan girl anime style, "Oh, that's all? Come on I got an invention that."

*******************************************************

Tails point to a spot, "Set Sonic here."

Shadow looked at the machine questionably, " May I ask why there is 2 tubes?"

Tails turned around upset, "DON'T QUESTION MY GENIS!"

Shadow straightens up quickly because he was startled by Tails reaction. "Okay Geez...."

Amy pops up out of nowhere and yells, "Sonikku," but bumps into Tails really hard and into the 2nd tube and the machine accidentally turn on*

Tails screamed, "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sonic wakes up. "Where am I? I can't believe I passed out like that. I hope Tails isn't influenced by my girly seen...OOOHHH who am I kidding, he's gay anyway."

Everyone stares at sonic.

Tails disagreed. "I am not gay and if I was at least I know the definition of the word influence."

Sonic yells at Tails. "Shut-up Tails! Nobody loved you or knew you until I came along so shut-up Tails! SHUT UP!"

Everybody stares at Sonic surprised that he said that to his best friend.

Rouge butts in. "Stop you 2. We have bigger problems. Shadow went to Dr. Eggman because he's emo and Dr. Eggman put a chip in his brain."

Sonic questions Rouge. "How do you know stuff like that, seriously?"

Rouge:"I sit out of the scenes for a reasons."

Sonic get up and looks at himself in the mirror.

Sonic:"Holy God, please tell me I do not look like Tails. I'm a white nerd nerd now! Help! Someone please help! How am I suppose to help Shadow now?"

Rouge:"Calm down Sonic. I was just kidding about that. Look Shadow right here."

Shadow:"I guess I don't have to get you back." *smirk(or devilishly handsome smile)*

Sonic:"Wait if I'm Tails now did I not notice it wasn't me-nevermind."

Tails:"What are you talking about?"

Sonic:"I- Earlier in the chapter -nevermind."

chip comes in looking at his bling bling and cash.

Chip:"Hey guys! What's up!"

Shadow:"Where my emerald, chihuahua?"

Chip:"Look Shadow, I saved it." *pulls out his green chaos emerald* "People on ebay are suckers." (no offense)

Sonic:"True dat Tails! *wink*

Shadow:"MY EMERALD!" *runs to his chaos emerald*

Chip:*put the emerald behind his back* I want 50 dollars total!"

Shadow:"What! Fine!" Gives him 50 bucks*

Chip bite it to see if it's a real 50$. It rips in half and Chipstares as if he did something wrong and stupid.

Chip:"Can I have another, please?"

Shadow:"No! Now give me the chaos emerald!"

Chip:"Fine!" *Hands him the emerald*

As Chip hands over the emerald Froggy comes in between them and swallows the emerald.

Chip: O.O

Shadow:"AAAGGHHH! STUPID GAY GREEN COLORED FROG!!!" *Takes out a his favorite gun and shoots* "DIE!!!"

Big:"Froggy! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

Froggy's bloody body lays on the floor. Shadow reaches in his body and guts and gets the green chaos emerald.

Shadow:" Thank you for your service, Chip.

Chip:"Your welcome"Tear drop's from his eye.

Sonic:"Other than what Shadow just did, how do we switch back?"

Tails:"Stand here and I'll stand here, got it?" * Pointing towards the tubes*

"Yeah, Yeah, sure, sure, c'mon." Sonic said impaicencently.

"Amy, just press the red button, ok?" Tails explained.

"Got it." Amy pressed the red button.

Sonic and Tails change back to normal.

*********************************************************************************************************

Please read and review

To be continued…

PaNizNi & kb_zero


	3. A Diaster Permental Distracted

A Diaster Permental Distracted

Cream is running toward Tails's Workshop. "HHHEEELLLPPP MMMEEE!!!

Shadow is in another room watching TV and suddenly hears this ear-piercing noise. "What's the mess is that sound?"

Vanilla is still chasing after Cream. "When I get her I'm gonna make her life **MISERABLE****." Vanilla says to herself as she chaos controls without cream knowing.**

Cream finally makes it the workshop. "You guys gotta hide me. PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!"

Tails said, "Hey calm down. Now tell us what happen?"

"Deadly V is coming!!!!" Cream yelled.

All the Sonic characters were screaming so bad that it sounded like a hospital flat line when is dead.

"STOP SCREAMING THE CHAOS ARE DEAD!!!" Shadow holds his chao. "Garlic Jr is dead!" (If you don't watch Dragon Ball Z, you wont get it...)

Sonic pops up out of nowhere. "No offense Shadow, but he was **BUTT****UGLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Shadow then glares at Sonic. "GAH! I mean, ugh, it was the cutest creature ever I mean better than mine, heh hehe..." "Yeah that's wait I thought."

Vanilla goes to Mexico and starts speaking spanish.

"And that's why we're screaming." Sonic said.

"But did you didn't say anything. All you said was 'and that's why we're screaming'." Shadow corrected.

*************************************************

An Explanation Later

*************************************************

"And THAT'S why we're screaming."

" I might sound like Tails but, by my calculations," Cream pulls out a calculator uot of nowhere. "I'm 99.9% sure she can-"

"Chaos Control!" Vanilla pops in and pulls out a gun.

Shadow moped,"Hey! That's my stuff... and my emerald!"

Vanilla then glared at Shadow then Shadow turns into stone.

All the Sonic characters say 'OH NO!' then the Kool Aid Man burst through the wall and says 'OH YEAH!!', but then the Kool Aid Man backs out slowly.

"Cream there's only one thing to do...Here! Take the 6 chaos emeralds and go hyper Cream while we stay over here." Sonic said while running away.

While Cream trys to powers up like a Super Saiyan,but Vanilla uses the force to get the rest of the emeralds."Thought you had a that Shadow is gone, I Vanilla, AM **THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM****!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Shadow then shed a stoned tear and Tails takes a picture of it."Ha! Gotcha back Shadow!"

Shadow starts to shake uncontrolably and cause you the stone to break into pieces one by one.

"Stop! Sonic Time!" Sonic stands like MC Hammer.

"You can't use that because it's from MC Hammer, Can't Touch This!" Knuckles pointed out. "How'd you know?" "Um... Internet." Rouge butts in." We went to his concert on our first date." Shh, remember." knuckle shushed her."I mean...um. Who want chocolate and chilidogs?" "ME!" Sonic and Chip said in a unsion. "Is it alright if I have carrot soup?"Cream said shyly "Sure! It's on all on me." "BUT while we are all eating you have to tell us about MC Hammer and love life." Rouge sighs,"Fine. I hate you Sonic..." Then Shadow butts in."I feel ya girl." Then Tails,"Me too!" "SHUT-UP!" Shadow yells at Tails."NO!" Tails refuses."He's right you really need to shut-up."Rouge agreed with Shadow."Okay" Tails agreed with Rouge.


	4. Who will Tails choose?

Sorry I, PaNizNi haven't updated in a while. I lost my will to type the rest of our already written story, but with the help of my brother (Amaterasu Goraikou) harassment I'm going to update to keep my sanity clear. Please enjoy.

* * *

Who will Tails choose?

"You're like a five years old and Rouge, is your mother." Shadow observed out loud.

Tails yelled, "Shut up," for the second time.

"Why did you keep on saying shut up?" Shadow questioned.

"Because my calculations say if I say shut up all the time there's a 50% chance that you'll be nice to me." "And what's the other 50%?" "You'll beat me up." Shadow paused and thought how good it be to beat up Miles 'Tails' Prower. "Oh, interesting. Tails, can you stand here?" "Okay."

Sonic butted in. "Tails, stop being stupid don't do that!" "Why?" "Don't worry I won't hurt you, Tails. In a matter of fact I'll feed you everything kitsunes like." Shadow says as he motions him to come to him. "Really, Shadow?" "Tails, No! He'll rape you!"

"Ugh! Sonic, get your mind out the gutter." "Really, Sonic?" "No, Tails but stay away from him anyway." "Um…sure, okay." "Tails why listen to Sonic. He-" "Found me when no one else wanted me." Sonic and Shadow are in awe at Tails's seriousness. Shadow then spoke up. "That was pretty emo. I question your mental stability." "Yeah, man," Sonic agreed with Shadow. "I didn't even know you still remembered that-" "I have photographic memory." "This is why you need to come with me." Shadow says slyly to get Tails to come with him. "Okay!" Tails agrees stupidly, again. "Hey, Tails! You can go with Shadow if you find me a dozen chilidogs." Sonic turns around and whispers, "Sucker." "What was that you said, Sonic." "Nothing! Oh, and as for you Shadow. Why would you need Tails?" "I'm pretty blood thirsty." "Well better Tails than me."

"TRUE DAT, SONIC! True that." Amy yells then relaxes. Sonic backs up slowly. "Ooookaaaay."


	5. Chaotix&Genie’s&Flashbacks OH MY!

Sorry for not updating (for those who are still reading) this story. I didn't feel like typing so I waited until the holidays and after to type. This might be a short chapter. I don't know I haven't typed it yet. LOL enjoy ^^; : 3 Has characters from **The OMG Most original fanfic idea ever****!! **Going to be rate M at the end (I think)

Chaotix, and Genie's, and Flashbacks OH MY!

"I'm back!" Tails magically appeared. Everybody stared in awe, but suddenly a portal open and out came Shahra the Magic Genie. "I'm the ring genie and I will grant you five wishes…" "Um…" Tails looked unsure. "Were the heck am I?! I'm going back and leaves to the song Arabian Whore (if wish to hear this song just request. Okay Guys?).

"What the crap?!" Sonic blurted out. "Hey! That's my line!" Tails complain only to find Death the Hedgehog next to him with a shot gun ready to fire. "Are you sure you want me to shoot you again?" "N-n-never mind…" Tails panicked. "Why Kool-Aid Man still here?" "Oh **what** are you are you still you doing here?" Then Death points the gun at him. "Um… Kool-Aid Man doesn't know, that's why Kool-Aid Man asked you." "SHUT UP!" "O-okay!" Death about had it with him and shot the Kool-Aid Man anyway. "OH NOES!" His red juices spilled out and died.

"Oww! I have a headache." Amy announced. Cream tugs on Amy's dress. "Where Vector?" "Doodlypop" (Translation: Does anyone have any bubble gum?) Vector says in a high pitch childish voice much like Cream. Knuckles approaches Shadow. "Hey, you've seen Vector?" Shadow's head explodes do to the stupidity he is surrounded by. "Yes! Shadow is dea-OW!" Sonic started rubbing his arm due to the punch Pinky gave him. "And you my lover Death…" "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Death the Hedgehog. I'm Shadow's long lost brother who was separated from the Space Colony Ark." Shadow implodes back into his original form. "Really?" Shadow looks at his brother in disbelief.

Vector, were in their office listening to music resembling Dragon Ball Z only replacing the word Dragon with Sonic. "Sonic, Sonic. Where the Sonic? Sonic Ball Z, HAAA!" Epsio intervened in an irritated way. "Vector could you please turn that down?" "Shadow, Silver, where's the Sonic? Come, and come get me!" "Vector! I said keep it down and don't say that." "What! Why not!" "Keep it down they're watching us…" Then Cabbage Patch Kids were staring at them from around the corner. "Sooouuuuullllssssss…" Then Charmy came in looking like a zombie. "Sooooullsssssss…" Espio and Vector turn to each other. "CRRRRAAAAPPPP!!!"

Back at the Tails Workshop wher everybody seem to be just hang out. Sonic and Chip were talking about how the heard screaming. Chip asked Sonic asked curiously. " Hey Sonic do you hear that screaming?" "Um… Yeah!" "That reminds me of the time you turned into a werehog." "Oh yeah! I was so beefy and sexy. I was like a chick magnet." "Remember when I fought Dark Gaia …"

***FLASHBACK***

Chip is tussling with Dark Gaia right when Sonic get ready to help Chip out foreal. "Sonic I need you to go to a special place on my body." "Yes Chip." Sonic affirmed. "Your risking your life for the hole world." "Yes Chip I'll do anything." "I need you to go between my legs." "… What? What do you mean?" "My penis…." "Um… -" "Oh, and if it become a steep climp that's just a reflex plus if you get wet it's your fault that your soooooo **HOT!!!**" "GAH!"

***END OF FLASHBACK* **

Sonic was now pale from the memory. "I will never, ever be the same. **EVER!!!!**"

I **HATE**yaoi, it's not right. I'm not gay I am as straight as a laser w/o mirrors. I just thought it was funny. Chap was a little longer. Yayz. Hope I didn't offend anybody in this chapter. ^^; R&R plz

Panizni & KB_zero


	6. Shadow's Time

ok after a long terroring term of test extra credit,track,c-span, and an erased computer i am back for those who even rated PG 13 if it was a movie. LOL XDDD13 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shadows Time

Shadow come screeching in."Hey guys look at my new Chaos Jingle Promo." Presses play on the video. In the video Shadow iks shaking his head up and down like a rockstar with a rock sign with his hand in the video. "What do ya think?" Sonic stands up. "To tell you the truth, Shadow, it suck Chips penis and butt, BIG TIME!!!" Then everybody agreed.

Shadow runs to his boss then bangs his fist on his desk. "I want a raise now!"  
"No." Shadow pulls of a snickers. "Need a moment? Chew it out with Snickers Bar." Shadow then looks at his boss with steam. "Give ME a raise!" Shadow demanded again. "ok, ok sheesh." "Thats what i thought human!" Then his boss starts crying, "Stop making fun of me..."

"Wow! That was awkward." Sonic said as he looked the way Shadow left. "I liked it and I wanted an encore," Rouge admitted. "Ok stop begging. I'll do anything for fangirls," Shadow said looking at Rouge sexy-like. Sonic interupted rudely,"No one is begging you." Amy the punched Sonic in the shoulder and starts clapping. "Shut-Up Sonic!  
"Please encore. No mind what Sonic says."

To Be continued.  
PaNizNi & KBzero Sorry for the short chapter, but theres one more after this one just hold on and next I'm doing a WereSonAmy story next(yes its already written with 1 chapter left). So just enjoy.

R&R please


	7. The End questions anyone?

The last chapter!!!!!!!!!! enjoy.

Meanwhile in Anti-Mobius Scourge and Shadow we're arguing and talking at the same time. "Autobots to the death of me!" Scourge yelled. "Decpitcons till I die!" Shadow yelled back. "You know I could go supersonic?" "Ah..., but the problems chronic." "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHh!" "At this state I just accelerate into oblivion," Shadow sings as he Chaos Controls randomly. "Aww... i wanted him to stay for the... CAKE," Scourge reaches his quills and beholds the cake he had for him and Shadow. (The cake is a lie) Shadow then comes back. "Di you say cake?" Shadow ask hopefully. "With or without frosting?"  
"Cake...!"(like spongebob) "Yep for you." "Don't do it Shadow! The cake is a lie." Panizni yells. "Why are we here? Were the creators!You know what? Forget Panizni, I'm going back. "Are you sure? I mean don'nt you want to be in the story that we've been working on... Forever?" "Well... we could.. stay just for a second." Kb_zero agreed finally to Panizni.

Sonic starts to get worried because if they stay, they'll get more attention then him. "Um... if you stay here you'll turn into a-a cartoon forever and you can... never go back! So are you sure you want to stay NOW?" Sonic said trying to scar the creators while thinking they would leave for sure. "COOL!" The creators said in unison. "Wow I definetly want to stay. Kb said while Panizni again elated. Sonic then panics at the reation and thinks of somehting quick. "Hey, do you want to play, hot purple cat?..." "Sure!" The creators agreed. Kb then asked, "How do play?" "Oh that's easy." Sonic smiled deviously while explaining, "You can only play this game once, ok?" The authors nodded stupidly.  
Sonic ran at super speed, as usual, and set down yarn next to,Blaze. "What the?! I thought you meant Big the Cat and that we set him on fire,"Panizni said surprised. "I mean seriously, you can only do that once. Seriously." "Na-uh. I so fat, i mean one snap of my tum-tum would do the trick." Big said like the retarded cat he is(his ear make him a mutant). "What trick?" Kb asked, but then Panizni smacked her upside her head. "Did somebody say trick," Big asked stupidly. "Speaking of trick the cake is a lie," Panizni said knowingly.

"Don't be silly! It was made for me. Are you jealous?" Shadow asked Panizni. "No!"  
Panizni yells as she starts to pout. "Unless choco-choco cake." "Hmmm," Shadow ponders.  
"In fact it is." "You think your all that in a bag of chips, but I'm all that in a bad of skittles. Take that you black emo faker!" Panizni yells in anger. "..." Kb interupts the silence, "Dat was mean yo." Panizni then looks at Shadow, "Look Shads, i did'nt mean to-"  
"SHUT your mouth racist." Kb come back from Scourge's throne. "Wants some cake,Panizni?"  
"Why I'd be delighted." Panizni accepts as Shadow Suddenly starts screaming. "Uh-oh," Chip whispers as he pees on himself. Kb spoke up and said, "Maybe since we-" Shadow then,"CHAOS CONTROL!"

The End PaNizNi&KB_Zero R&R please and thank you! 


End file.
